Hana No Haru
by Noah Axcel
Summary: Musim semi adalah musim yang indah bagi semua orang. tapi berbeda dengan naruto seorang pemuda yang berjuang melupakan masa lalu dimusim semi serta bagaimana cinta merubahnya menjadai dirinya yang dulu. Apakah musim semi yang ia tidak sukai menjadi musim semi yang akan ia kenang..!


"Papa, mama jangan tinggalkan Naru-chan sendiri". Begitulah tangisan anak kecil itu di depan makam orang tuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina itulah tulisan di kedua batu nisan itu. Ia begitu terpukul diusianya yang baru genap 11 tahun tetapi ornag tuanya telah meninggalkannya.

" Naruto berhenti menangis, itu takan membuat orang tuamu kembali hidup". Ucap seorang pria berambut putih kepada anak berumur 11 tahun tersebut.

"Naruto, mulai saat ini Ojii-san yang akan merawatmu". Sambungnya sambil menyentuh bahu anak yang bernama Naruto Tersebut

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, Mual dan muntah, other**

 **My 1** **st** **Fanfiction**

 **HAPPY READING**

Kring…! Kring…!

Bunyi alaram itu terdengar sangat keras membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap dari tidurnya,degan mata sayu ia berusaha mematikan alaram tersebut.

"Mimpi itu lagi". gumamnya.

Dengan langah gontai Naruto berusaha menuju kamar mandi untuk melalukan ritual mandinya, Naruto perlahan membuka baju kaos dan celana pendeknya meletakan pada tempat keranjang yang telah dia sediakan.

15 menit kemudian, uap air terlihat begitu Naruto kelaur dari kamar mandi, berjalan kesudut kamarnya dimana lemari pakainnya berada, mengambil seragam sekolahnya yaitu kemeja putih dan celana kain hitam serta jas bewarna hitam berlambang pusaran air pada dada sebelah kirinya. Setelah memastikan di depan cermin, Naruto tersenyum dan tak lupa ia menyisir rambutnya kerah kanan, rambutnya kini terlihat klimis. Naruto berjalan kerah laci meja disebelah tempat tidurnya perlahan ia membuka laci tersebut dan mengambil kotak kaca mata ia membukanya terlihat kacamata yang telihat bulat dan berfreme hitam dengan pola silinder pada lensanya. Naruto tidak memiliki kelainan pada matanya yang berwarna biru turunan dari ayahnya tersebut melainkan kacamata itu adalah peninggalan dari ayahnya dan selama saat ini ia terus pakai saat keluar dari apartemen serta saat teman-temannya saat SMP mengejeknya karena kaca mata itu, menagatakan Naruto kutubuku lah orang aneh dan sebagainya tetapi Naruto tidak peduli dan hingga saat ini terus memakainya kerana kaca mata itu adalah benda berharga dari orang tuanya.

Kini Naruto berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan saran paginya. "Telur dan sisa kari tadi malam". Gumamnya setelah meliahat isi kulakasnya pagi ini. Naruto pun menghidupkan kompor gas yang berada tak jauh dari kulkasnyanya, Naruto mengambil dua buah teluh ia memutuskan untuk makan omlet pagi ini serta sisa kari tadi malam.

Begitulah kehidupan Naruto setiap harinya dalam kurun satu tahun belakangan, setelah ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya empat tahun lalu, walaupun setelah orang tuanya meninggal ia di asuh oleh kakeknya tetapi setelah Naruto masuk SMA ia memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang terdiri dari dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, terdapat ruang tamu serta dapur yang cukup luas, perabotan disana cukup banyak karena saat Naruto mengatakan akan pindah Kakeknya Jiraya memutuskan utuk mencari tempat tinggal yang layak serta membeli perabotan untuk Naruto walaupun Naruto menolaknya kerana alasan sudah cukup menyusahkan Jiraya tiga tahun belakangan. Jiraya awalnya menentangnya saat Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri saat itu tapi karena Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia akan belajar hidup mandiri perlahan ia megizinkannya dengan berat hati melepas cucu kesayangannya itu.

Naruto melihat jam dinding yang berada pada dinding ruang tamunya "Sudah pukul 6:45". Pekiknya Naruto dengan sigap mengambil tas yang bedada pada kamarnya, ia agak berlari kecil sambil memakai sepatu.

" _Itte kimasu_ ". gumam Naruto walupun tidak ada sahutan balasan dari dalam apartemennya.

"Sudah musim semi, hm'. Ucap Naruto saat melihat bunga sakura yang berterbangan di udara pagi musim semi.

Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak sebelit ingatan empat tahun lalu tentang orang tunya yang meninggalkanya karena kecelakan mobil saat akan menjemput Naruto dari sekolah dasar. Senyuman ketir terlihat dibibir pemuda 17 tahun itu. Andai saja ia tidak meminta orang tunya menjemputnya saat itu mungkin ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kelurganya setiap pagi tetapi apadaya semua telah terjadi dan Naruto perlahan kini berusaha merelakan orang tunya.

.

.

.

.

Gedung sekolah yang sangat mewah di dapan Naruto sekarang International Tokyo High School itulah nama sekaloh Naruto menuntut ilmu sekolah tersebut sesuai degan namanya adalah sekolah bertaraf ineternasional dimana setiap staf pengajar adalah orang-orang pilihan yang namanya malang melintang didunia akademis dan non akademis. siswa dan siswi yang diterima disana 90 persen adalah anak dari orang kaya dan berpenagruh di jepang, 10 persen sisanya adalah siswa/i yang menerima beasiswa, Naruto adalah siswa yang mendapat beasiswa. Tidak heran memang, Naruto adalah murid terpandai di SMPnya serta selalu menduduki peringkat satu dalam hasil ujian di SMP.

Langkah kaki Naruto membawanya menuju kelasnya yang berada pada lantai dua, kelas A-2 itulah tulisan pada papan kayu di atas pintu masuk kelas tersebut, kelas tersebut adalh kelas yang dikhususkan untuk murid-murid yang memliliki prestasi baik akademik maupun nonakademik. Naruto membuka pintu seketika semua pasang mata tertuju padanya tanpa memperdulikanya Naruto berjalan menunuju bangkunya yang terletak pada baris paling belakang pojok dekat jendela yang menghadap lapangan, ia duduk lalu membuka tasnya mengeluarkan buku untuk dibaca.

"Hey, hey kau lihat barusan gaya orang aneh itu?". Ucap seorang pada temannya. "Aku bingung kenapa Kutu buku itu tidak pernah bebicara pada teman sekelas kita? Apa dia tau kalau dia hanya cuma orang yang mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk sekolah ini".sambung orang tersebut dengan sinis. "kurasa dia cuma orang aneh yang tidak tau tempatnya, Hidan". Balas teman orang tersebut. " Hoy, Kakuzu jangan terlalu keras saat bicara dia bisa mendengarnya nanti, bodoh". Hidan berusaha untuk memperingatkan Kakuzu dengan suara yang berbisik. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan "teman-teman" kelasnya pagi ini baginya mendengar cemoohan itu sudah biasa menjadi sarapan paginya disekolah.

Pintu kelas itu kembali terbuka terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo dan bermata seperti bulan masuk, semua mata penghuni kelas kecuali Naruto yang hanya memandang sekilas lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Berbeda dengan tatapan yang mereka tujukan pada Naruto ketika masuk tadi kali ini mereka melihat dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja. "Ohayou, Hinata". Sapa gadis berambut pink sebahu dan pirang pony tail ketika gadis indigo itu berjalan menuju bangkunya "Ohayou, Sakura, Ino". Balas Hinta ketus, walupun Hinata menjawab seperti itu mereka tetap mengangap itu manis. Semua tatapan itu berhenti ketika sang gadis yang bernama Hinta itu duduk di bangkunya di sebelah Naruto membuat semua laki-laki di kelas tersebaut merasa iri padanya. Kenapa Hinta bisa duduk disebelah Naruto? Itu karena seminggu yang lalu diadakan semacam undian untuk menentukan letak tempat duduk para murid dan kebetulan saat itu Hinata dan Naruto mendapat posisi yang sama ketika undian.

Hyuga Hinata gadis angun, cantik dan memiliki bakat bermain piano yang sudah diakui dijepang ia juga ikut dalam club karate dan memegang sabuk hitam, ayahnya Hiashi Hyuga adalah seorang komisaris di kepolisian jepang, hal itu membuat nyali laki-laki yang mendekati Hinata Hyuga langsung berpikir dua kali untuk menyatakan cintanya. Walupun Hinata itu terlihat lemah lebut dan kelihatan feminim tetapi ia adalah pribadi yang cuek dan hanya membalas pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya hanya dijawab sesingkat mungkin seperti ya, hn, baiklah dan lain-lain. Baginya orang-orang yang berusaha dekat padanya dan mengatakan "ayo kita berteman". Hanyalah orang-orang yang berusaha memanfaatkanya dengan status kelurganya.

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya pintu kelas itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini masuk seorang guru dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi. Semua percakapan pagi mulai dari gossip dan hal yang tidak penting lainya langsung berhenti seketika. "Baiklah, kembali kebangku kalian masing-masing". Ucapnya agak besar ketika melihat pemandangan kelas yang masih sembraut itu, "Kita mulai pelajaran pagi ini, buka halaman 154 pada buku kalian kita akan membahas tentang periode zaman sengoku". Sambung guru tersebut. "Baik Kakasi-sensei". Jawab semua murid tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Teng..! Tong..!

"Baiklah semuanya sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR yang berada pada halaman 200 dikumpulkan minggu depan". Kata guru permpuan yang bernama Kurenai itu ketika mengakhiri kelasnya.

Semua siswa telihat memasukan semua alat tulis kedalam tas bersiap untuk mengkuti club da nada yang pulang. seperti halnya Naruto ia langsung memasukan alat tulis dan bukunya kedalam tas dan ia meliaht jam tangan yang berada pada tangan sebelah kirinya.

"Sudah jam segini, kurasa masih sempat". Naruto langsung begegas menunju supermarket di mana setiap beberapa hari sekali di adakan diskon telur, maklum Naruto tinggal sendiri dan ia harus berhemat walupun ia sudah bisa menghidupi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri dengan menjadi penulis novel yang cukup terkenal tetapi ia merahasiakannya kerana menuruntnya menjadi terkenal itu merepotkan.

Pukul 17:00 Hinata telah menyelesaikan latihan pianonya yang mengsisi agenda pulang sekolahnya, Hinata menyukai piano karena melihat ibunya bermain piano saat masih kecil walaupun sekarang ibunya telah tiada setelah melahirkan adiknya. Awalnya Hinata menyalahkan adiknya tersebut karena kepergian ibu mereka tetapi seiring waktu itu sudah melupak hal itu dan menyangi pun merasa sedikit bersalah menyalahkan adiknya yang mengalami kebisuan sejak dilahirkan tetapi berbeda dengan Hinta yang pernah merasakan kasih sayang ibunya adiknya tidak akan pernah merasakannya untuk itu hinta bertekat untuk mrnjaga adiknya dan menyanginya menagantika ibu mereka Sebuah mobil Ford warna hitam terlihat berhenti didepanya Hinata dengan cepat masuk "Ayo antar aku pulang, Tobi". Mobil tersebut pun berjalan menyusuri jalan mengantar sang Ojou-sama pulang.

Hanibi Hyuga adik dari Hinata Hyuga terlihat sangat bosan dirumah yang hanya sendiri, walaupu ada nenek chio yang menemaninya tetapi nenek chio tidak bisa di ajak yang sibuk serta kakaknya yang yang baru pulang agak malam,ia memiliki kakak laki-laki tetapi kakaknya yang bernama Niji Hyuga itu sedang menyelesaikan studynya di jerman dan hanya pulang beberapa kali setahun membuat bungsu hyuga itu merasa kesepian. Gadis 14 tahun itu melihat kamarnya yang berantakan dipenuhi buku-buku novel yang berserakan, ia memang hobi membaca novel apalagi novel karya Kurama Uzumaki itu adalah pen name dari penulis kesukaannya. Dimulai beberpa tahun yang lalu ketika ia mengunjungi took buku bersama kakak tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah novel yang bagus dan langsung membelinya itulah mulanya hobi membaca novel, novel itu bercerita tentang seorang pemuda yang berusaha mengobati hatinya dari siksaan kehilnagan orang tuanya. Novel itu merupakan novel best seler yang melambungkan nama Kurama Uzumaki menjadi novelist ternama walupun Hanibi tidak pernah berjumpa pada sang novelist karena pihak penerbit buku itu mengatakan bahwa sang novelist tidak mau identitanya diketahui public.

Bosan yang semakin menguasi Hanibi membuatnya berpikir untuk jalan-jalan sebentar mengkin akan menghilangkan rasa bosannya, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk memberi tahu chio tetapi ia tak menemukanya tidak hilang akal Hanibi menulis memo.

.

Sore itu Naruto berjalan dengan senyum sambil membawa bungkusan plastic ditangan kirinya, nampaknya ia berhasil membeli incaranya di super market tadi. Langkahnya membawanya pada taman bermain. Ia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar ditaman.

Hanibi Nampak sangat senang bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini nampaknya pilihanya untuk jalan-jalan tidak salah buktinya rasa bosannya mulai hilang, ia jarang mendapat kesempatan berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti ini. Rasa lelah dating menghampirinya ia melihat taman di depan permpatan jalan lankah kakinya membanya kesana 'mungkin aku bisa beristirahat disana'. Pikirnya.

Hanibi dengan agak berlari meliahat ayunan, kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil itu adalh karena dia yang selalu dimanja dan statusnya anak bungsu membuat perlakuan kelurganya berbeda terhadapnya. Matahari mulai terbenam Hanibi memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah tetapi tiga orang pemuda yang terlihat seperti berandalan dari tadi melihatnya bermain ayunan terlihat mengahadangnya ketika ingin meningalkan taman.

"Hay, nona manis mau kemana?". Tanya salah seorang pemuda tadi sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Hanibi. Hanibi yang diperlakukan seperti itu kaget dan matanya berkaca-kaca seprti ingin menangis.

"Ayolah jangan menagis temani kami sebentar saja". Lanjut pemuda satunya yang melihat Hanibi seperti ingin menagis. Hanibi berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang yang di tahan oleh pemuda tadi.

" kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok, kita bisa bertemankan". Kata pemuda satu lagi yang nampaknya mulai tertarik dengan Hanibi.

Naruto yang dari tadi melihat ketiga pemuda itu memaksa gadis itu,awalnya ia duduk dikursi taman ini sambil melepas lelah berebut diskon telur dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang kelihatan seram tadi masih terbang dikepalnya. Dengan agak malas Naruto bangkit dari bangkunnya lalu berjalan menuju ketiga pemuda itu.

"Yuko, apa kau mencari ku?" ucap Naruto ketika sempai didepan kegiga pemuda itu ia langsung menarik Hanibi dari ketiga pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau ha? Beraninya menganggu kesenangan kami?". Tanya salah seorang pemuda tersebut pada naruto

"Maaf, aku hanya menyapa adikku, apakah ada yang salah dengannya?".Naruto berkata sambil memegang bahu Hanibi. Hanibi yang diperlakukan seperti itu agak terkejut pada orang yang mengkau sebagai kakaknya itu,

"Kau punya adik yang cantik untuk tampangmu yang seperti kutu buku itu…"pemuda yang merasa tersinggung itu megejek Naruto.

"Ini sudah malam kami akan pulang, adikku ini memang agak pemalu dengan laki-laki". Naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kira bisa pergi seenaknya? Ha".kata pemuda yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto. "Apa kau tau kalau kami adalah penguasa di daerah sini?". Sambungnya sambil berlagak kuat dengan menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Maaf aku tak tau kalian penguasa daerah sini, yang kutau taman ini adalh milik umum dan siapapun berhak untuk berada disini". Naruto melepaskan dengan paksa tangan pemuda itu dari kerahnya. Pemuda itu kelihatn kesal dengan tingkah Naruto tampak kedua temanya yang di beri kode untuk mengepung Naruto agar tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Hanibi hanya bisa bersembuyi di belakang naruto sambil meremas kemeja Naruto, ia terlihat ketakutan. Naruto yang menyadari ketakutan Hanibi berbisik ketelinganya agar ketiga pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mengalihakan perhatian mereka, saat itu kita lari".bisik Naruto. Hanibi hanya bisa terdiam menjawab bisikan Naruto.

"Kami hanya ingin pulang orang tua kami pasti kawatir mencari kami". Naruto mencoba mencari alasan. Walaupun Cuma kebohongan mengatakan orang tuanya mencemaskannya terdengar sangat aneh bagi Naruto. Orang tuanya tidak mungkin cemas karena mereka sudah tidak ada sejak Naruto 11 tahun.

"Kau bisa pulang setelah kami selesai memberimu pelajaran dan sedikit bermain dengan adikmu".pemuda itu kembali mencoba mendekati Naruto yang berjarak satu meter dari mereka.

"Tunggu apa lagi, serang dia teman-teman".perintahnya kepada kedua temanya.

Mereka mulai mendekati Naruto, Hanibi bertambah takut dibuat mereka.

Saat seseorang akan memkul Naruto dengan tinjunya terlihat seorang polisi yang sedang berpatroli menggunakan sepeda melewati taman itu, degan cepat Naruto memanggil polisi itu.

"Oji-san".teriak Naruto berharap kedengaran polisi tersebut.

Polisi tersebut memandang Naruto yang berada ditaman dan perlahan mendekatinya. Para pemuda yang kelihatan mati kutu dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu saat polisi tersebut mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?".tanya polisi itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa apa kok. A-asuma-san".jawab Naruto sambil membaca name tag pada baju polisi tersebut.

"Kalo taka da apa-apa kenapa kau memangilku ha?".tanya lagi polisi itu tudak puas atas jawaban pertama Naruto.

"Aku Cuma mau menyapa Asuma-san"jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar, pulang sana jangan berada ditaman, orang tua kalian pasti mencari kalian".Asuma terlihat kesal saat Naruto memanggilnya ke sini hanya untuk menyapa.

"Baik, Asuma-san".Naruto keluar dari taman sambil menarik hanya geleng-geleng kepala selihat tingkah pemuda itu.

.

Hinata telah sampai di rumah tepat pukul 19:00 ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, tetapi jalannya terhenti saat nenek chio mengatakan Hanibi hilang dari kamarnya dan meniggalkan memo yang mengatakan kalau ia mau jalan-jalan. Seketika Hinata panik dengan cepat ia berlari menuju luar.

"Hinata-sama anda mau kemana". Teriak tobi saat melihat Hinata keluar dari rumahnya.

Hinata tidak mengindahkan teriakan supir yang mengantarnya tadi terus berlari untuk mencari Hanibi, Ia sangat cemas. Apabiala terjadi sesuatu dengan Hanibi ia takan memaafkan dirinya. Sebelum meninggal ibunya sempat berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Hanibi, hal itu membuat Hinata sangat benci pada dirinya jika tidak dapat menjaga Hanibi.

"Siapa namamu nona? Apa kau tersesat"Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang telah ia selamatkan 5 menit lalu. Kini mereka sedang berada didekat halte bus. Hanibi yang di Tanya seperti itu bingung menjawabnya. Ia tidak membawa Hpnya ketika pergi dari rumah dan notes yang biasanya dia bawa untuk berkomunikasi terjatuh entah dimana.

Naruto yang melihat gelagat kebingungan gadis tersebut mencoba membantunya. "Apa kau tau jalan pulang?".tanya Naruto. Hanibi yang ditanya seperti itu lansung mengaguk.

"Baiklah akan aku antar kau nona".Naruto lansung berdiri sambil menarik tangan Hanibi.

Hanibi dengan agak ragu mengikuti langakah Naruto yang menarik tangannya. "Apakah ini jalan yang benar nona".tanya Naruto memastikan arah rumah Hanibi.

Mereka berjalan dengan hening Hanibi yang bingung bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang yang menolongnya tersebut, ia tuna wicarakan. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto".Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya walaupun agak terlambat. Hanibi bingung menjawabnya hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. 'Apakah aku terlalu menakutkan'pikir Naruto sehingga gadis tersebut takut padanya.

Hinata berlari dengan cepat menghiraukan tatapan para orang yang dilewatinya pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Hanibi yang membuatnya cemas.

Ketika Hinata akan berbelok disebuah gang tak sengaja ia melihat adiknya, dengan berlari dan berteriak Hinata memangilnya.

"Hanibi".teriak Hinata berharap adiknya akan mendengarnya.

Hanibi yang mendengar namanya dipangil langsung menoleh dan melihat kakaknya yang berlari meyusulnya dengan keringat yang terlihat sangat terlihat membuat kemejanya terlihat trasparant. Hinata langsung memeluk Hanibi yang masih bingung kenapa kakaknya terlihat seperti itu.

Naruto hanya memandang kejadian pertemuan kakak beradik melepas pelukannya melihat sang adik yang baik-baik saja membuat hatinya lega. Tanpa Hinata sadari Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam menyapanya.

"Halo, Hyuga-san".Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama yang merasa familiar dengan laki-laki yang berada di sebelah adiknya itu mengumamkan sebauh nama.

"Namikaze". Ucap Hinata memastikan, ia agak bingung kenapa pemuda yang sekelas dengannya bisa bersama dengan adiknya.

 **TO CONTINUE**

 **Ini fic pertama saya sebagai author jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Kritik dan saran di perlukan.**

 **Apakah harus dilanjutin atau engak?**


End file.
